Elementary Pretty Cure
Elementary Pretty Cure is the third series by Yuki Mizuno. Cures Green Group Aya Omitsu - An 11 year old girl who is clumsy but also really smart. Her alter ego is Cure Hope, and her theme color is pink. Yui Kikoenai - Aya's really good friend who is 13 years old. Yui has to look after her sisters when her parents are away. Her alter ego is Cure Prayer, and her theme color is orange. Lana Kikoenai - Yui's sister who is 8 years old. She likes swimming. Her alter ego is Cure Project, and her theme color is light green. Shaili (pronounced Shay-lee) Kikoenai - Yui's sister who is 12 years old and plays volleyball. Her alter ego is Cure Volley, and her theme color is blue. Mirai Kikoenai - Yui's sister who is 11 years old. She likes basketball, and is in the PreTeens' BasketBall Group. Her alter ego is Cure Basket, and her theme color is green. Red Group Mika Kikoenai - Yui's sister who is 8 years old. She is in the Red Group because only 5 members can be in each group. Her alter ego is Cure Charity, and her theme color is yellow. Neru Yusaku - A 13 year old girl who is African-American and likes to play volleyball. She is on Shaili's volleyball team. Her alter ego is Cure Sapphire, and her theme color is blue. Miru Yusaku - A 13 year old girl who is Neru's twin sister. Unlike Neru, Miru does karate. Her alter ego is Cure Fang, and her theme color is red. Hina Yusaku - A 9 year old girl who is Neru and Miru's little sister. She is Mika's childhood friend who really also likes basketball and is in the Youth Basketball Group. Her alter ego is Cure Score, and her theme color is pink. Jyll (pronounced Jill) Yumiru - An 8 year old girl who is really good childhood friends with Hina and Mika. Her alter ego is Cure Light, and her theme color is light green. Samansa Koinu - An 11 year old girl. She wears glasses and has transferred to the red group to learn about the power. She is introverted, a bit nerdy, and clumsy, and weird. She is training to be a basketball player. Her alter ego is Cure Power, and her theme color is pink. Blue Group(Fanmade Cures) Yume Hanazono - A precure OC by User:HakuYowaneVocaloid18. A 14 year old girl who is athletic, and also childhood friends with Samansa. Her alter ego is Cure Dream, and her theme color is purple. Yuko Sanata - A fanmade OC cure by User:SerenathePokemonCoordinator. A 16 year old girl who is a just transferred to Yui's school. She likes school. Her alter ego is Cure Academia. Her theme color is yellow. Sayo Tachikawa-A fanmade cure OC by User:DigiTaichiKariYamagi. A 11 year old girl who is best friends with Mirai Kikoenai. She is very good at art and math. She is very introverted and stays alone most of the time. Her alter ego is Cure Mathematics, and her theme color is orange. Maeda Yuzuki/Cure Wish- A precure OC by Hikari Aikawa. Yuzuki is 12 years old. She is secretly very powerful, and seen alone, but she has many friends and is nice. She can be annoying at times, but overall is seen as a very graceful girl. Yellow Group (Transfer Cures) Amanda Ushiro/Cure Smile - A 11 year old girl who just transferred to Mirai's school. She is really cheerful, and she literally moved from Saisuki Town to Kunoichi Town. Her alter ego is Cure Smile, and her theme color is blue. Maika Natsuki/Cure Classic - A 11 year old girl who is Amanda's best friend, and, like her, she previously lived in Saisuki Town until moving to Kunoichi. Her alter ego is Cure Classic, and her theme colors are navy, white, and yellow. Supporting characters Lui Omitsu - A 7 year old who is Aya's younger brother. Kodoko Kikoenai and Keita Kikoenai - Yui's cousins. Kodoko is 9 and Keita is 7. Jonochi Yumiru - Jyll's little brother who is 5 years old. Taisuki Yunoko - A boy who is 10 years old. Kokota Yunoko - She is Taisuki's little sister who is 6 years old. Ruko Nosaka - A 6 year old boy who is energetic. Daisuki Ushiro - A 8 year old boy who is Amanda's little brother. Maito Natsuki - Maika's 8 year old little brother. Minto Natsuki - Maika's 6 year old little brother. Episodes Main page: ''Elementary Pretty Cure/List of Episodes Songs ''Main page: ''Elementary Pretty Cure/List of Songs Art Gallery ''Main page: Elementary Pretty Cure/Art Gallery Poll Which cure do you like? Aya Omitsu Yui Kikoenai Lana Kikoenai Shaili Kikoenai Mirai Kikoenai Mika Kikoenai Neru Yusaku Miru Yusaku Hina Yusaku Jyll Yumiru Samansa Koinu Yume Hanazono Which cure in the green group do you like? Aya Omitsu Yui Kikoenai Lana Kikoenai Shaili Kikoenai Mirai Kikoenai Which cure in the red group do you like? Mika Kikoenai Neru Yusaku Miru Yusaku Hina Yusaku Jyll Yumiru Samansa Koinu Which cure in the blue group do you like? Yume Hanazono Yuko Sanata Sayo Tachikawa Maede Yuzuki Which cure in the yellow group do you like? Amanda Ushiro Maika Natsuki The pretty cure you like the most. Cure Hope Cure Prayer Cure Project Cure Volley Cure Basket Cure Charity Cure Sapphire Cure Fang Cure Score Cure Light Cure Power Cure Dream The Pretty Cure you wanna play volleyball with the most Shaili Kikoenai Neru Yusaku The Pretty Cure you wanna play basketball with the most Mirai Kikoenai Hina Yusaku Samansa Koinu The Pretty Cure you like from the Kikoenai family Yui Kikoenai Lana Kikoenai Shaili Kikoenai Mirai Kikoenai Mika Kikoenai The Pretty Cure you like from the Yusaku family Neru Yusaku Miru Yusaku Hina Yusaku Gallery Green Group sketch-1565276137530.png|Aya Omitsu sketch-1565276138597.png|Cure Hope sketch-1565276209294.png|Yui Kikoenai sketch-1565276209890.png|Cure Prayer sketch-1565276311007.png|Lana Kikoenai sketch-1565276311604.png|Cure Project sketch-1565276411161.png|Shaili Kikoenai sketch-1565276411666.png|Cure Volley sketch-1565276593935.png|Mirai Kikoenai sketch-1565276594478.png|Cure Basket sketch-1565282529778.png|The Green Group as Ojamajos Red Group sketch-1565276588125.png|Mika Kikoenai sketch-1565276588740.png|Cure Charity sketch-1565278393091.png|Neru Yusaku sketch-1565278393901.png|Miru Yusaku sketch-1565278394695.png|Cure Sapphire (blue) and Cure Fang (red) sketch-1565278562569.png|Hina Yusaku sketch-1565278563924.png|Cure Score sketch-1565278563354.png|Jyll Yumiru sketch-1565278564451.png|Cure Light sketch-1565893926525.png|Samansa Koinu sketch-1565893927451.png|Cure Power Blue Group Yellow Group sketch-1567978331066.png|Amanda Ushiro sketch-1567978807426.png|Cure Smile sketch-1567978734366.png|Maika Natsuki sketch-1567978808712.png|Cure Classic Category:User:LoveLife2015 Category:Elementary Precure Category:School Themed series Category:Sports Themed Series